1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roulette game device. In particular, it relates to a roulette game device that can make it difficult to predict the trajectory of a ball revolving on the roulette wheel.
2. Related Art
The roulette game device is a game device in which a player buys or borrows a plurality of medals from a medal lending machine, a roulette game starts by inserting these medals into the roulette game device, and a predetermined number of medals are paid out if the player wins in a game.
The roulette game device performs a roulette game. More specifically, when a player selects a mark (number) located on the roulette wheel, the roulette wheels rotates, and a ball is thrown and revolves on the roulette wheel. Although the ball continues to roll for a while at a predetermined speed due to centrifugal force, when the centrifugal force weakens, the ball falls and is held in any of the pockets established at the lower side thereof due to gravity. These pockets correspond respectively to marks (numbers) disposed on the roulette wheel, and the mark (number) selected by a player is compared with a mark corresponding to the pocket in which the ball has fallen. In a case where a mark (number) selected by the player and the mark (number) of the pocket in which the ball has fallen match, it is determined that the player has won, and then medals are paid out to the player at a predetermined rate.
A player places a bet by predicting the mark corresponding to the pocket into which the ball will fall; however, this bet can be made even if the ball has been thrown onto the roulette wheel, and has started revolving. As a result, a player can perform a bet by guessing the trajectory on which the ball is revolving. At this time, since it becomes easy to comparatively read the trajectory of the ball after starting to roll from the speed at which the ball is rolling and inertia, it may become monotonous with time.
Then, a roulette game device has been proposed in which an obstacle is provided so that the trajectory on which a ball rolling on the roulette wheel changes, and thus is more thrilling because the trajectory is made difficult to read. This obstacle assumes, in a planar view, the diamond shape of cards used in card games (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,838, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-301103, and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. H05-29575).
By arranging a plurality of obstacles on a field provided between an outer wall of the roulette wheel and pockets, it is possible to change the trajectory of a ball colliding therewith while rolling. However, since conventional obstacles are fixed in a field between an outer wall and pockets of the roulette wheel, there has been a problem in that players may eventually grow accustomed even the trajectory change of the ball being hit at an obstacle, and the effect in making it difficult to predict the ball trajectory may fade. Then, a roulette game device has been demanded that can easily change the trajectory bias on which the ball rolls in response to a trait possessed by the roulette wheel, and the location at which the roulette wheel is arranged and amusement center.
The present invention has an object of providing a roulette game device that can change a trajectory of a ball revolving on the roulette wheel according to an installation location of the roulette game device, objective, and the like, and can make a trajectory of the ball difficult to guess.